Helga's 7 plus one
by mybabyboo
Summary: this is a project im messing with...
1. prelude

_-i don't own Hey Arnold-_

She Stepped out into the bright afternoon sunshine. The wind blew, the air was chilly and crisp, and the birds sang. It was all too happy for her liking. She was dressed simply, black hip huggers with boots, a red long sleeve blouse which was covered by a black long coat. It was what she went to jail in and it was what she was leaving in. the clink had been her life for the last 8 months. She'd been in for grand theft auto, and other misc. charges.

She was a walking nightmare. A shady beach blonde that got everything she wanted. In the wrong way. She had no care for the well being of others, no conchents. She looked out for number one. But, hey, when your the leader of a small italian mob you have to be on your guard 100 of the time. Always checking your back. At sometimes the safest place to be was jail.

True, you'd never think she was part of an elite italian mob. She could hardly believe it herself at times. Years ago, however, when things were rough they became her family. A few members were friends from her childhood. And not Italian. She started out at the bottom and worked her way up to the point she is now. She is the top, the Alpha. Nobody messes with her. If they have brains that is. She was the most feared women in New York city. And she liked it...

She sucked in the crisp air and sighed. What to do now? Where to start. She had to find out everything that had gone one while she was locked away. Her boys kept her pretty up to date. They couldn't tell her everything though. She was jerked from her thoughts by a person. He was clean shaven, black hair slicked back. He wore a black turtle neck with a pair of loose boot cut jeans.

He was leaning against a '65 candy apple red mustang. It was funny. She owned one just like it. Exactly like it come to think about it. Wait, that was hers. And that guy was...

"Frankie G" she smirked and walked to him

"Helga G" Frankie reached out his arms as if to hug her. But not.

"what are you doing here? I wasn't expecting any body" she looked more serious now

"ah, you know! You get out today. I just thought id bring your car to ya because she hasn't been driven by her owner in a long time. And the boys are all back at chino's place for a celebration." he shoved his hands in his pockets.

" well lets get a move on it then. I love celebrations"

_(the other side of town)_

"exactly why do you want to do this?" the gray haired man flipped through a case file. Clearly with little interest.

"Because, sir, i think i can prove that she was responsible for the murder of those two cops last year. Everything fits! Its just...ahhh! I just need to get close to her. Im sure i can prove it!" the blonde man paced frustrated in front of the other mans desk.

"Arnold, Tessa Belvidere as been causing problems in this city for years. But never anything to this extent, and if so we don't know about it." Tessa was Helga's alias. The world new her as Tessa. The mob knew her as Helga.

"what? You don't believe me? Mr. Beckem! Read the the contents! You'll see what i mean!" Arnold pointed to it. Mr. Beckem silenced him with his hand.

"im not saying i don't believe you. I...I just have reasonable doubt" he sighed. Arnold ran his hand over his short blonde hair. Why did Beckem have to be so hard headed about things. This was ludicrous. The proof was there!

"so your not gonna let me do it...?" he dared to ask.

"no, actually i am. Arnold, i have my doubts but evidently you don't. Maybe your seeing something im not. If your right that will mean another cop killer behind bars."

Arnold's lit up " thank you sir! I will be right, you can bet your money on it!"

"i have just one question? How do you plan on fitting in? Your not exactly...Italian" Beckem pointed out

"oh i have my way" Arnold smiled and walked out " Hello Miss. Belvidere, im Dante Bonaventure...ill be your hit man today..."

_A/N: this is short. Its a project im messing with. Its gonna have some simularities to Oceans Eleven eventually. Hence the name, But its not gonna be based on it._ So leave some feedback. Good or bad. I don't care. Peace!-


	2. ruthless

_-i don't own Hey Arnold!-_

"what are you thinking about?" Frankie stared at Helga who was focusing intently on the road. She didn't ever talk much while she drove. This was crazy though she hadn't uttered a word. She returned his stare. Her eyes were blue with an iciness to match a blizzard. It did little to frighten the guy. That was her normal look.

"something so huge its beyond comprehension. Even i consider my self a tad bit crazy for thinking it up." there was no emotion to her voice.

"care to share?" frankie squirmed in his seat. Before he could get a reply she had stopped the car in front of chino's pub. She quickly opened her door and stepped out. She very gracefully walked to the door and went in. She was graceful at everything she did. She was so untouchable. Nobody could match her vibe. Its like she was born specially for this job.

Frankie slowly stepped out of the passenger side of the car. He shut the door and walked up to the door. Whatever she was hiding he wanted to know. Cheers and whoops could be heard outside the bar. It sickened Frankie. He was better than half those guys in there. He'd be number 1 eventually. Hopefully sooner than she'd expect. Frankie grumbled and opened the front door. He was greeted by guys drinking import beers and fighting over wings.

(_H_ours_ later a__cross town)_

"are you sure this is gonna work? I mean...you look nothing like an italian" Arnold's room mate, Doug, asked. He was an old college friend.

"yes, it will. Iv done a lot of searching on her. While the majority of her guys are italian, four of them aren't." Arnold brushed his gelled hair straight back. It was difficult seeing as he kept his hair short. There wasn't much to gel or brush.

"i don't see why you have to start tonight?"

"she just got out of jail today. She's gonna want to get out and do some things. And if my gut is right she'll be at that pub down in 5 points tonight. That, and it could take me weeks to get initiated." Arnold slipped on his leather jacket.

"how do i look? Tough?" he turned to Doug who was sitting on the couch watching tv.

"um...like Bruce Springstine?"

"fag..."

"you asked brother"

"well im outa here!" Arnold waved good bye and walked out the apartment. He headed to the street and hopped into his hatchback focus. Not the most bad ass thing but it got him around. He'd been a cop for 3 years now, and he was itching to prove himself. All the other cops considered him wet behind the ears.

(_with the mob_)

"all you boys are gonna wish i never got out by the time we finish this game!" Helga looked quizzically at her guys as she was dealing the cards upon the round table. She'd loosened up since she'd gotten there.

"i beg to differ Miss. Tessa. Im gonna kick your ass!" Stinky joked back across the table. Yes, he was on of the four un-italians in the gang. It was him, Sid, Frankie, and Harold. The other 11 were born and raised Italian.

"Baccio! When's my shipment suppose to be here?!" Helga studied the husky dark skinned guy across from her.

"ah, man i told you next monday! Have i ever steered you wrong? Im out!" he scoffed putting his cards down disappointed. Helga smirked and laughed.

"what you laughing at? You haven't even picked up your cards yet!" Baccio pointed to her cards. They were neatly positioned face down in front of her.

"that's because i already know" all six guys at the table cocked there eye brows.

"know what?" Sid piped up

"that i win..." she flipped all her cards over reveling a Royal flush. All the guys threw their cards down.

"oh my God how does she do that!?" they all exclaimed

"i win, i always win..." she leaned back in her chair. The door to the bar swung open and a man stepped in. He caught her eye. He looked familiar to her. She couldn't quite place the face however. He sat down at the bar. She'd catch him glancing at her every now and then. He was probably a loner wanting in. Normally she would have dismissed the loser but this guy struck a nerve.

"oh, here's your cell phone Tess!" Baccio slid a pink flip phone to her.

"grazie..." she fiddled with the phone on the table.

"hey, who's the sconfitto over there?" Sid nodded towards Arnold as he shuffled the deck of cards.

"blonde hair?" Helga asked

"yeah, every time i look at him he's looking over here. Wonder what he wants?"

"my guess is either he wants some droga, or he wants in. he looks familiar to me though."

"yeah he does" Sid Agreed

'RING RING!'

Everybody eyed the small pink thing. Helga quickly flipped it open and put it to her ear.

"yeah!" she said casually. Her face went from normal, to shock, to anger.

"che provocare te pensare suo qui?! No, no, no! Stallo le purche' te scatola! Ostile in quel luogo in breve tempo!" she closed the phone and jumped up.

"its here! And they're having some problems." she started to leave but paused "oh and Baccio, when we're done, i need to have a few words with you..." with that she stormed out. Along with half of her guys.

"oh buddy Baccio, your soul just got sold to the devil. You might wanna say a few extra hell mary's and maybe, just maybe, she might leave your body intact when she dumps it in the river!" Sid laughed and slapped a gapping frightened Baccio on the back.

Arnold watched as they all quickly left. He didn't know what all Tessa had said but he over heard one of her guys mention the docks. Lets see the docks meant she probably was getting a shipment of something. Or she was trying to ship something. Should he follow them? Its risky. No telling what they'd do to him if they caught him. He shuddered just thinking about it. If he did go, he could potentially gather crude evidence on the illegal activities they're evolved in.

He finally decided to suck up his fear and follow them. After all if he died it would be for a good cause right? Helping make the street of NY safer. Yeah sure. He hopped up and sprinted out the door. It was getting even colder out by now. The sun was setting and turning everything orange. It was a beautiful sunset but this wasn't the time to sit and watch. He saw a gray suburban pull out and head in the direction of the docks.

Arnold trotted to his car and got in and chased after them. Okay not chased, he kept his distance so they wouldn't think he _was_ following them. He just kind of kept them in sight. The Suburban traveled about a mile before it turned off into a alley. At the top of the alley you could see the dock with a deep blue blanket of sea water behind it. Arnold parked his car outside the alley and scurried to the dock.

Helga walked up behind a tall muscular red haired man. She was so confident, and fearless. She had nerves of steel. Arnold wished it was that brave as he watched from afar like a fly on the wall. The red head was walking away from a certain ship carrying a small wooden crate.

"Where do you think your going with that Lennox, you natiche apertura..." she hissed. The man stopped and turned around. A sarcastic smile spread across his freckled face. His teeth weren't the nicest. It was clear hygiene wasn't his top priority.

"ah, Tess, why do you insist on calling me names in italian? You know i can't understand you. Your just talking to yourself. Besides..." he shrugged "..im just taking some things i found.."

"those things are mine.." she growled

"i see no name" he looked over the box mockingly. "now i bid you good day" by then 10 irish looking guys had come up behind him. They had 3 other crates. Arnold watched in amazement. He was about to see a gang war go down. A gun shot went off and about 12 of Helga's guys jumped on Lennox's group. Anything around became a weapon. He watched as Baccio made a baseball out of one guys face with a bat. It was brutal.

Helga sat back, arms crossed, and watched. She seemed un-amused. She smirked before turning and heading toward the boat ramp. That was why she is the most feared women in NY. That exact care-free attitude.

Arnold suddenly realized he was being snatched from his crouching position by a unseen force. He fell backwards. Two shady figures loomed over him. Yelling at him. One yelled out foreign words. The other spoke english. He was harshly ripped up from his laying position and hauled to the boat. Arnold took notice that the smaller, less tan guy on his left had a unusually large nose. He knew a kid like that once.

"Hey Tess! Tess! We got something you might want see!" the larger guy's voice boomed.

"what?!" she came up out of the captains quarters.

"caught this little cretin snooping behind some of those crates!" he shoved Arnold hard towards the ramp. He caught his balance and looked up, Helga was right in front of him. He just stared at her.

"get this out of here. Turbolento lo su, e partire lo.." she waved them off with her hand. They nodded and dragged Arnold off tot he alley.

_A/N: ok this is chapter two. Slow yes i know. Im sorry. So what do you think of the Italian language in it? It is actual Italian. I thought it would add a little bit more to the story. So um, tell me what of you think of this project so far. Good or bad. You're not gonna hurt my feelings any. Lol peace!-_


	3. am i in?

-I don't own Hey Arnold!-

9:30 am

"does it still hurt that bad?" Doug asked Arnold as he entered the kitchen. Arnold was seated at the table with a ice pack on his left eye.

"no, a big dude punched me multiple times in the face and i feel GREAT!" his voice dripped with sarcasim.

"hey man, i was just asking" Doug continued rummaging through the cabinets. " so, tell me how it all went down last night! You didn't give me details last night!" He found the pop tarts and sat down in front of Arnold.

"there's nothing to tell...i got caught" his voice was lackadaisical. " God knows why im not dead..." Doug stared at him very un-interested. If there wasn't any blood or guts talk, he wasn't interested.

"by the way.." Doug interrupted " Beckem called last night to say your fake birth certificate has been created"

Arnold's eyes brightened up for split second "that's great!...i don't know what good it'll do me now.."

"that sucks" doug responded with a mouth full of pop tart.

"im going for a walk..." Arnold stood up setting the ice pack on the table. His eye was black and swollen. He could barely see out of it. He had other bruised covering his body as well. One huge one on his chest.

"see ya later!" Doug waved.

Arnold zipped up his jacket as he closed the door to his apartment. It was extremely frigid this morning. He stuck his hands in his pockets and walked down the steps onto the sidewalk. Halloween would be here soon. He hated Halloween. Nothing good ever happened to him around this time. His Grandma died around this time, He found out his parents were dead around this time, and he got the shit beat out of him. As far as he was concerned when the pumpkin carving time came around, crawling into a hole and hibernating was his best alternative.

Each stoop he passed had a Jacko-lantern. Each with a different face. It gave color to each stoop, as well as expressing the personality of each family. Different halloween reefs hung on select doors. Along with the fake spider webbing. He enjoyed walking around looking at the different decorations. He may hate the holiday but he wasn't going to be down about everything. He was the same with Christmas. He didn't hate christmas though. But his favorite part about it was walking around and observing the different light arrangements. He'd always been a believer that you could learn a lot about somebody by their decorations. If any.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by a loud car creeping behind him. He turned to face it. It was a very gorgeous red mustang. It revved its engine up. The person obviously wanted his attention. Arnold walked over and peeked into the passenger window. It was Tessa driving. Arnold was at loss of words.

"iv been looking for you" she looked very relaxed. "hop in, we need to talk..." Arnold look around skeptical. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hop into a car with an eleged killer.

"what? I wont bite.." she smiled. Arnold opened the door and got in. This would be his last day. He knew it. Doug was going to open up the front door tomorrow and find a duffle bag full of him. She sped off down the street. Either the heat didn't work or she didn't like using it.

"so, what do we need to...talk about" his voice was shaky.

"about last night. You struck a nerve in me. That and you are one of the only people that have ever looked me right in the eye. That's a plus. I want to know a little about you."

"well, my names.... Dante' Bonadventure...im 26..um...im single.." he paused. Helga chuckled.

"no offense but you don't exactly look-"

"italian? Yeah i know. My mom was. My dad wasn't. Her idea naming me this..." he lied "so, i know about you. Who doesn't. Your Tessa, your 27...single i suppose?"

"im a member of the widowhood..." she sighed. Arnold was shocked. This had slipped through his file. She was married? When?

"when? what happened?" he asked gently. He didn't want to upset her.

"2 years ago. He was shot over a mugging in his car, this car..." her voice was flushed with sadness and guilt.

"so..." Arnold thought hard for a suitable subject change. Everything around the car failed to aid his current situation. Except of one thing. He glanced to the floor board below him and saw a open cd holder with several _'Red Hot Chilly Peppers'_ discs. "..you like The Red Hot Chilly Peppers eh?"

"ah, yeah they're my favorite band" she idly nodded.

"yeah i noticed by your...cd thing here.." he picked it up and flipped through it. "you don't look like a chilly pepper fan."

"what? You expect The Godfather music in there?" she perked up as she snickered.

"well..." Arnold cocked and eyebrow sarcastically.

"one of the minor ways i am so misunderstood..."

"how so?"

"D. im not as malign as people make me out to be. I mean, i don't just go after somebody because they're there. Besides, everybody has they're own way of making a living..."

" i guess so..." Arnold replied quietly. He turned onto the last page of the little cd booklet. A pink CD-R occupied the last plastic slip. Neatly penned onto it was: '_ ya always want to know what im thinkin'. Here ya go babe. -Enzo'_

Arnold felt the car come to a stop, and looked up. She had pulled into the drive way of a very expensive looking town house. She reached onto the dash board and pressed a button. The garage door, connected to the house, slowly lifted. This mustang wasn't the only hot car she owned. Parked in her garage was a polar white Corvette. Arnold's eyes widened, as he adored Corvettes.

"wow..." he mouthed

"nice isn't it" she smiled very proudly

" hell yeah!" Helga pulled into the garage. Arnold's eyes stayed glued to sports car. He couldn't see much inside, seeing as the windows were heavily tinted. For a short while he briefly forgot about why he was there, in hopes of maybe she would let him take a peek inside the car. Arnold stepped out of the mustang.

"can i..."

"get in it?.." Helga leaned over the hood of the mustang. She read his mind perfectly. "sure..but, you mess up anything you die..." She fiddled with her key ring until she found the tiny keyless entry gadget, and pressed a button. The car started up and the windows rolled down. Inside was a light baby blue color tweed fabric. The dash and door panels matched the car color. Arnold's stomach did a flip.

Arnold opened up the door and sat down in the sports car. He gripped the stirring wheel, imagining the adrenaline rush he'd get if he were out driving. He thought about how cool it'd be to get into a high speed chase with the 'Vette.

"this is so nice..you're lucky.." Arnold toyed with all the gadgets on the console.

"yeah, i guess i am..." Helga still assumed her position of leaning across the Mustang.

"is this stolen?" Arnold blurted out not realizing it.

"neither of these are. Enzo bought the 'Vette for my brithday..." Arnold stepped back out of the car, for he didn't want to out stay his welcome. Or become to attached to it. He observed that there were four wooden crates, similar to the ones he saw last night, sitting against the wall in front of the Mustang.

"well D...." Helga took in a deep breath and walked to the crates. "im gonna send you on a run for me" she flipped the top back on one crate. Arnold watched, very puzzled, as she rummaged through the crate. Finally her facial expression told all. She had found what she was seeking. She pulled out a small bag containing a fluffy white substance.

"what the-"

"this is your bag of cocaine. I want you to get rid of it. And im mean sell it. By tomorrow that is..." Helga barked

"but..."

" no cops...if i found out you went to the cops with this stuff, lets just say the next time you sweet little italian mother sees you, you'll be in assorted pieces. You come back to me tomorrow with my money will talk some more. Your time today is up so get the hell out my garage..." she harshly tossed the bag to him. Arnold juggled it like it was hot, or some vile contamination.

"just get out?"

"did i stutter?!" she mocked him back

"you're crazy! Your like bi-polar or something!" he said backing out of the garage.

"well talk tomorrow...maybe. Not cops!" with that, she waved and lowered her garage door leaving Arnold alone on the driveway...


	4. dreams can be real

-_I don't own Hey Arnold!-_

"Doug! I need you to go to the police!" Arnold shouted, stepping inside his house, hugging his jacket tightly.

"what?" Doug peeked his head around the corner.

"you heard me. I need your assistance.." he walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the table.

"why?...oh! Did you witness a crime?!" Doug seated himself across from Arnold. He rolled his eyes a his roommates immaturity.

"...try this..." Arnold pulled out the zip lock bag and placed in on the table. His roommates eyes widened tremendously.

"your a drug dealer!? All this time?! I never knew!...i do respect your decision to turn your self in." Doug paused "your doing the right thing man..."

Arnold gaped. How stupid could this guy possibly be. And its sad to think this guy was going to school to become a lawyer. Pity...

"you idiot! This is from my undercover work!" he waved his hand in the air.

"oh...with that chick right? She's hott...don't you think so-"

"Doug!" Arnold glared at him through his one good eye "try to focus here! I am gonna call Beckem and you are gonna run this stuff down to him and get my cash..."

"...right now..?" the idiot innocently asked

"...no next week...YES RIGHT NOW!" Doug jumped slightly at the blonde boys sudden change in tone.

"geez, somebody's bruises are getting to them..."

Arnold however paid no attention to the guy. He'd already engaged in a discussion with Beckem via cell phone. He didn't want to use the house phone, in fear that Helga might have it tapped. Which was highly unlikely, but he wasn't taking any chances.

_-with Helga-_

Helga wandered around her lavishly furnished home. Antique Italian odds and ins decorated the walls and shelves, as well as her own personal touches. Hand carved mahogany doors were the highlight of every room. Her home was envied by every one. It was the perfect representation of wealth and sophistication, and yet, she hated it. Too many memory's were entrapped within it. She sighed and made her way down the corridor to her room.. Her room was every bit as extravagant as the rest of the house. Only, it was more of her own touches. She was very gifted when it came to interior designing. She wouldn't want to do it all the time, she just happen to have a knack for it.

Helga entered her bedroom, and headed for the master bath. Upon entering that she walked in front of the sink. She gracefully glided her finger tips along the marble counter top. She eyed the large mirror in front of her. She reached for a bottle on the counter and dumped two pills in her hand. She then popped them into her mouth. Helga walked to her bed, snuggled into the covers, and was out within minutes.

It didn't seem like she was asleep that long though. As soon as her eyes shut, they were fluttering open. She glanced to the foot of her bed. A dirty blond guy sat at the foot, fiddling with something. She sat up.

"i figured you'd be up soon babe..." He turned to face her.

"Enzo?!" she stammered " what are- how are- your suppose to be-"

"dead?" he shrugged " i still am...physically..." Helga's face sunk

"i see you still have my bedside table the way it was..." he smirked

she spoke up "yeah, it makes me feel better. Whenever i look at it, i like to think for a split second...you not actually gone, you just out some where."

"where are you?" she asked.

"im in a good place...dont fret.." Enzo smiled warmly.

This put Helga very much at ease. It was very comforting. She was constantly bothered by the thought of him being in a horrible place, or had suffered silently when he was shot. Although they said he died instantly. She still worried

"some things bothering you. What?" Enzo looked thoughtfully to her.

"this new guy wanting to join the pack. He looks a lot like you. He's his own person though. And he could potentially be vital to us. I think the main reason im interested in him though is because he resembles you. But he's not..."

"is that all? Helga, my time with you was the best years of my life. I will be with you forever.

I can promise you that. I don't expect you to mourn me forever. You've got your whole life ahead you. Don't let me hold you back..." he sighed "i wish i could hold you about now..."

"i love you Enzo..."

"i love you to babe " he smiled a genuine smile. With that the room swirled together and became fuzzy. This time she woke up from her slumber for real. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up. There was nobody at the foot of her bed. Or in her room. It had all been a dream. Or had it? She couldn't help but think how realistic it was. Much more real than any other dream she'd ever dreamt.

It was quiet as could be. Helga flung her feet over the edge of the bed, and looked at the bedside clock. 11:55. She had to get going. She stood and was headed out the door when she stopped. She glanced to his bed side table. It had remained undisturbed since that day. Helga smiled a weak smile.

"i love you...i always will..." She whispered to no one. A deep peace infested itself within her. And she was all right. Maybe she wasn't quite ready to let go just yet...

_"...Sometimes I feel like_

_I don't have a partner_

_Sometimes I feel like_

_My only friend_

_Is the city I live in the city of angels?_

_As lonely as I am, together we cry_

_I drive on the streets cuz_

_shes my companion_

_I walk through the hills cuz_

_She knows who I am_

_She sees my good deeds and_

_She kisses the wind and_

_I never worry_

_now that is a lie_

_I dont ever wanna feel_

_Like I did that day_

_Take me to the place I love_

_Take me all the way_

_I dont ever wanna feel_

_Like I did that day_

_Take me to the place I love_

_Take me all the way...."_

_"city of angels" **Red Hot Chili Peppers** _


End file.
